Flowers
by AvrilLavigneFan2001
Summary: Larry and Carrie are sweating because of some heat wave and decides to go to their old hill to get away from the heat. Will the hill help them? Plz vote on my poll.


AN: Hey guys, I am back with an another one-shot of Larrie (Larry and Carrie) This one shot is short unfortunately, As an author I have no great ideas. LOL, now let's get on with the story. =) BTW ONE MORE WEEK TILL THE POLL ENDS! SO PLEASE VOTE IF YOU HAVEN'T THANKS. I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

><p>In this hot heat wave, the two thirteen year old Newman's were sweating and panting because of the heat. Larry and Carrie was just sitting on stage with their heads hanging upside down letting the sweat drop on the floor. They were sitting in silence until Carrie started to talk, "My brain feels like it just melted." Carrie sighed with annoyance while Larry was staring at her. "The weather is so annoying, why can't we have snow, rain or even a storm would be nice." Carrie kept complaining on about the weather. "Hey Car, I know where we can go and it has good shade from us being dehydrated. We use to go there with our parents when we were like 7 or 8." Larry said as Carrie gave a slight confused look at the end of Larry's sentence. "Wait. What?" Carrie was still confused. "Car, we named the hill lollies jollies." Larry explained a bit more as Carrie started giggling. "Oh yh that place! Huh good times." Carrie put her right elbow on her knee, and then put her right hand on her chin smiling. "Well what are we waiting for let's go." Carrie snapped out of reality, and had grabbed Larry's hand running.<p>

**Wicked Cool Transition**

Carrie and Larry had finally arrived at the hill where Larry had got a basket case and set it out on the grass. The hill was full of flowers which was roses, daisy's and rarely violets, it was too beautiful that it made Larry cry with tears of happiness. "Awww little Larry's crying." Carrie mocked him as he got rid of the tears under his eyes. "No I'm not, the sun went in my eyes." Larry rightfully explained. "Yh, I believe you Larrs." Carrie laughed laying on her back as Larry playfully punched her arm. "Oww that was my arm you little pest." Carrie playfully laughed as she started to tickle Larry. They were holding onto each other tickling ending them in he wired position they didn't expect to be, Larry on top of Carrie, and Carrie at the bottom. They both blushed a bit of red and gazed at each others eyes. About a minute later, Larry picked up a violet flower which sparkled everywhere like diamonds, and placed it in Carrie's hair. Carrie smiled at Larry and started running her fingers through his dark red hair which caused him to blush dark red as his hair.

"Awww Larry's blushing." Carrie was smiling in a goofy smile. "Shut up, no I'm not." Larry tried hiding the blush on his face. Carrie unexpectedly grabbed Larry's cheek with one hand and started gazing at his emerald-green eyes, seeing Larry with a confused look. "Car?" Larry asked gazing into Carrie's eyes. Larry saw Carrie breathing lightly and put her lips on his, making this moment never end, Larry ended up holding Carrie's waist while Carrie was wrapping her arms around Larry's neck, putting a red flower in his hair. After the kiss, they had taken a deep breath as they were silent for a second until, Larry reached something out of his pocket which was a golden necklace saying, 'Carrie'. "Car, for years, I had feelings for you and I want to know. Will you go out with me?" Larry was on one knee holding the necklace in his hands, while Carrie had tears coming down her eyes as Larry wiped them off with his index finger. "My answer is yes!" Carrie answered smiling happily at Larry, as they both embraced and then kissing each other on the lips again for the second time but more longer. The kiss lasted for two minutes and after the kiss, they had both spent time at Lollies Jollies (hill) hugging each other with Larry laying his head on the oak tree with Carrie laying her head on his chest sleeping. Flowers are truly made of love and peace.

The End!


End file.
